


【Breddy】孔洞（H/短篇/完）

by 1820



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1820/pseuds/1820
Summary: 车。





	【Breddy】孔洞（H/短篇/完）

“Brett你为什么总喝那么多？”Eddy驾着醉醺醺的Brett自言自语似的问着对方，他们刚下了Uber朝着Eddy的单身公寓踉跄地移动着。  
“没什么…没什么理由，”Brett断断续续地回答着，“…你不觉得，不觉得喝酒令人愉快吗？”  
Eddy没想到对方会回答，耸了下肩膀把Brett扶正：“你平时愉快吗？”  
“没那么…没那么愉快…”  
这个回答让Eddy有些疑惑，他一直以为Brett平日的愉悦是不需要酒精加剧的。  
“为什么呢，你平时不够快乐？”  
“不够…还不够快乐。”Bretr脸上带着傻笑回答着。此时Eddy已经打开了门，只差一点就能把Brett扔到自己的那张单人床上了。  
“为什么呢？你不快乐吗？”  
Brett一直没有回答，Eddy有些担心地低头看了看Brett的脸。那是有些泛红的微醺地酒鬼似的脸，带着似有似无地笑意，Eddy意识到自己再低一点就能吻到对方丰润的嘴唇。但在这之前，他已经把Brett扔到了自己的床上，甩出对方的力度让Brett甚至弹了起来，Eddy被自己意料之外的粗暴吓了一跳，赶紧俯下身去查看Brett。但在凑近时，他便被对方发热的手臂环住了脖子。  
“别这样Brett，我可不是你酒后带回的女伴。”Eddy说着想拿开Brett的手臂。  
“不是，不是…”Brett嘴上虽这样说着却越环越紧，Eddy离对方的嘴唇也越来越近。这让Eddy恼火起来。  
“够了Brett。”  
“不够！”Brett突然喊了一声，讲Eddy直接拉了下来，Eddy的脸和Brett擦过埋进了被子里。Eddy有些无力地忍受着，他喝的量既不够让他丧失意志，也不够给他足够的勇气亲吻对方，他只能享受片刻对方过高的体温，理性便开始催促他爬起来离开自己身下的男性好友。  
但在他试着起身时，Brett又使劲一拉两个人的嘴唇终于还是相触了。  
那是失去理智的充满着酒精味的酒鬼的唇，想要撬开他牙齿的舌头都是麻木的，Eddy不愿意回应，只想挣脱，即使那是他平时盯着的想要感受的双唇的吻。  
Brett环着Eddy的脖颈，即使施力Eddy也难以挣脱，他被动地让对方的舌头入侵自己的口腔，让那浓郁的酒精味侵入其间，他终于还是屈服了 回应着，让舌头相互纠缠直到自己有了生理反应。  
Brett终于放开了他，Eddy想说些什么，但还没等他开口，Brett抓住了他的衣领将他翻身压在了身下。紧接着Brett抬起了他的下巴，审视着Eddy的脸，那是Eddy从未见过的表情，双眉挑起，眼神沉着得不像一个醉鬼，他看着他，他看着他，Eddy意识到就是这个眼神让Brett与那么多姑娘心甘情愿地与Brett上床。  
Bretr俯下身开始舔舐Eddy的脖颈，Eddy侧过头压抑着自己可能会发出的呻吟，理性依旧在催促着他推开Brett，但他的双臂失去了力气。  
他想要被当作女人，被当作Brett酒后乱性的无数对象中的其中一个，他开始祈祷Brett酒醒之后能忘了这一切。  
Brett解开了他的衬衫顺着脖颈一直往下舔舐着，直到他的胯下。摸到坚挺的硬物之后，Brett抬起了头，他歪着脑袋审视着那鼓起的硬物，Eddy按捺住推开对方的冲动，焦虑地等待着Brett的答案。  
但Brett只是笑了一下，拉开了Eddy的裤链，熟练地用嘴套弄起来。  
Eddy惊讶地发现对方的技术甚至胜过了他的所有女友，他用手捂着嘴害怕自己男性的呻吟声会惊醒Brett。  
温暖而潮湿的口腔，不时掠过的柔软灵活的舌头，抬起双眼看着他的充满独占欲与欲望的双眼，Eddy无法控制地射在了Brett的嘴里，Brett皱着眉头含住他不断涌动着的下体，吃力地抬起头看着Eddy张开嘴向他展示着他的嘴里的他的精液，液体几乎满溢出他的口腔，顺着他的嘴角黏黏乳白的液体流了出来，Bretr伸出手小心地接住，他抬起眼看着Eddy的眼睛吞下精液，满足地舔舐着嘴角，之后小心地舔着滴落在掌心的液体，Eddy无法抵抗这场魅惑的挑逗，下体再次充血。  
Brett看着那再次挺起的阳物，满足地笑了。他用沾满唾液的手指伸向Eddy的后庭，小心地扩张起来。  
当那修长而灵活地手指在Eddy的体内抠弄时，Eddy像一个处女一般发出无法自持的喘息，当Brett的下体进入他时，他几乎尖叫起来，那是疼痛与欲望的填满相交地满足声，Brett心满意足似的加快了抽送，那是征服者胜利的宣言，是对所有物的再次宣誓。  
“你是我的，Eddy。”  
Eddy被快感充斥，遗漏了Brett的低语，他只知道自己愿意，自己满足于被Brett Yang所占有，被他所拥有，即使只有这数个小时，即使第二天再次醒来时Brett会忘记他已经属于他。  
他感觉到自己的身体被Brett的精液灌满，甚至是输精管的脉动，抽出下体的Brett倒在他的身上，疲惫地喘息，但还是支起身子亲吻他，温柔地抚摸着他的头发，与他轻声道晚安。  
Eddy屏息着等待Brett睡去，小心地抽出被对方手臂环绕的身体走进洗手间解决自己还硬挺着的下体。  
Eddy伸手接住自己的精液，凑到鼻子边闻了一闻，尝试着舔舐了一下，淡而无味，他开始庆幸自己的健康饮食没有让体液变得腥臭。他打开花洒冲洗自己，小心地将Brett的体液弄出自己的身体但自己的手指只让他觉得胀痛，而全无Brett在自己体内时的欲望。  
究竟是疼痛或是懊悔让Eddy流泪，他自己也已经分不清了，他低着头看着眼泪与精液混杂着水一起卷进那不知道通向哪里的幽暗孔洞。


End file.
